


Sharks & Vinyl

by deadlybride



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Jealousy, M/M, Nathan's kind of scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shouldn't wear very tight things for other people. Not if he doesn't want Nathan to react like... this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks & Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ. Inspired by Milo Ventimiglia in leather pants.

The bedroom door slammed open. Peter startled at the mirror, dropping his eyeliner, and spun around. Nathan stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets.  
  
"What - what are you doing here?" Peter stammered, shoving the make-up kit into his desk.  
  
Nathan looked him up and down, gaze flat and calculating.  
  
Peter could actually feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He folded his arms over his chest, praying that Nathan wouldn't mention the outfit. God, he wished he were wearing anything but this.  
  
"I - um. My buddy from nursing school invited me to a party."  
  
Nathan's eyes flicked up and the expression there made Peter swallow. Nathan was half in shadow, but the collar on his shirt was gaping and the day's growth of stubble made him look... dangerous. His brother crossed the floor with slow, deliberate steps, and Peter uncrossed his arms, retreating until he fetched up against the wall.  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
And then Nathan was right there, three inches away, head tilted down and cool dark eyes staring at him. Peter took a breath, trying not to flinch, and Nathan settled his hands on the curve of Peter's ass, sliding down to the tops of his thighs and hauling him close, up against Nathan's body.  
  
"How about you stay here tonight, Pete?" Nathan said, breath hot and damp on the curve of Peter's ear.  
  
Peter let out a long, shaky breath. Nathan's fingers dug into the tight leather on his pants, his slick vinyl top sliding smoothly against the crisp business suit. "Okay," Peter said, after a long second. He felt Nathan smile against his smooth cheek, like a shark. "Okay."


End file.
